


what do you think?

by kinneyb



Series: short & sweet [2]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Geralt is a mechanic, Jaskier is in a band, M/M, Nipple Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22566916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: Jaskier gets some new piercings. Geralt is a big fan.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: short & sweet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603609
Comments: 10
Kudos: 555





	what do you think?

**Author's Note:**

> second part to this series, which if ur new is just a collection of short fics (some AUs, some not) about our fav boys, geralt & jaskier... this ended up longer than i expected but there's no stopping smut early lemme tell u
> 
> follow me on twitter @ queermight or tumblr @ korrmin
> 
> and if u have any requests for this series, just let me know <3 but keep in mind they need to be /short/

Jaskier was afraid of Geralt’s reaction–well, not _afraid._ He knew Geralt’s views on stuff like this; he was a firm believer that people should be allowed to do what they want with their own bodies. But he was _nervous_ because he was only human and he hadn’t told Geralt about this beforehand and now he was thinking he probably should have–

The door opened and he startled, jumping up from the couch.

“Geralt,” he greeted brightly. “How was work?”

The aforementioned man entered their apartment with a grunt, covered in oil, and set his bag on the floor. “A customer totaled their car,” he said dryly, “and then tried blaming us because we’d just replaced his tires.”

Jaskier clicked his tongue as he circled the couch and walked to the door. “What a bastard,” he said, knowing exactly what Geralt wanted to hear.

Geralt reached out and gripped the back of his neck, pulling him into a soft, long kiss that left Jaskier breathless and wanting more. Geralt pulled away with a smirk and brushed a strand piece of hair behind one of Jaskier’s ears.

“I need to shower,” he said.

Jaskier pouted and gripped the front of Geralt’s shirt. “I’ll join you.”

Geralt hmmed, pleased, and turned to walk down the hall to their bedroom. Jaskier lingered for a second before chasing after him. Geralt was already in the bathroom, naked and testing the temperature. He loved it scolding, Jaskier did not.

Jaskier usually won in the end because Geralt was a big softie despite his outward demeanor. Jaskier placed his pajamas on the sink and walked over, pressing a kiss to Geralt’s shoulder.

Geralt hummed, satisfied with the water, and turned around.

This was it. The moment of no return. Jaskier smiled sheepishly. “Um, so, there’s something I probably should have told you about, but I didn’t and, like, I thought it’d be a cool surprise but now I’m second guessing myself because what if you don’t like it and–”

Geralt reached up and cupped the side of his face, looking worried and that was definitely not what Jaskier had wanted. “Jaskier,” he said in a calm, even voice. “What is it?”

He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. “You know the place on fifth?” he asked. “Where, um, we got our matching tattoos?”

Well, matching was a big of a stretch; Jaskier had gotten a white wolf on his lower back, ignoring Geralt’s jokes about it being a tramp stamp, and Geralt had gotten a guitar on his shoulder.

Geralt watched him, an odd look on his face. “You got another tattoo?” he asked. He didn’t sound displeased, just confused.

Jaskier ran his fingers down Geralt’s chest, through the soft, dark hair that contrasted so greatly against Geralt’s hair.

“Not… a _tattoo_ ,” he said slowly, carefully.

Geralt took a sharp breath. “Jaskier,” he gripped his hips, his eyes darkening in that way that always made Jaskier weak in the knees. “What did you get?”

Jaskier patted his chest. “Let me show you,” he said.

Geralt nodded and released his hips, watching intently as Jaskier took a step back and wiggled out of his shirt. His shirt caught briefly on the new piercings and he hissed at the spark of pain.

He dropped his shirt on the floor and watched with bated breath as Geralt looked at his new piercings: gold rings stuck through his nipples, the very same nipples Geralt always focused on during sex, obviously a fan.

“They, um–” he stuttered eventually “–look kind of weird right now because, you know, they’re fresh but.” Jaskier bit his bottom lip. “What do you think?”

Geralt didn’t say a word, just beckoned him closer. Jaskier happily obliged and shivered when he felt Geralt touch one of them. He was gentle, obviously mindful of the fact they were fresh and sensitive.

Looking up into Jaskier’s face, he tugged on it, just barely, and Jaskier gasped, squeezing his legs together. _Fuck_ , he was hard and hadn’t even realized it.

“So?” Jaskier asked, taking a shaky breath.

Geralt reached down and unbuttoned Jaskier’s jeans, pushing them down his hips. “What do you think?” he asked as he pulled him closer, their hard cocks brushing together.

Jaskier grinned, slow. “Good,” he said before pulling him into a filthy kiss that left them both breathless and achingly hard. “Go on,” he panted once they separated again. “Get in.”

Geralt growled, obviously not wanting to, but turned around and stepped into the shower. Jaskier joined him seconds later.

“So, how do you want me–” Jaskier had barely gotten the question out before Geralt was shoving him up against the shower wall, kissing him again. Jaskier laughed against his lips before returning the kiss happily, reaching down to wrap his fingers around both of their cocks.

It wasn’t an easy fret, considering Geralt’s cock was _stupidly_ big, but he managed, stroking them together.

Geralt pulled away and growled, sending shivers through the young guitarist. Leaning down, he kissed Jaskier’s neck, sucked, licked, obviously leaving marks and Jaskier loved every second of it.

He moved lower after a few seconds and took one of Jaskier’s nipples in his mouth and he gasped, loudly, throwing his head back against the shower wall with an audible _thud_.

Geralt pulled back with a smirk. “Don’t hurt yourself,” he chided and Jaskier smacked his back–“don’t you _dare_ stop”–and he leaned back in, taking Jaskier’s other nipple in his mouth and sucking, licking around the cold metal.

Jaskier was too weak to do anything but fall apart under Geralt. Geralt didn’t mind; he silently took over stroking them, thumbing the tip of Jaskier’s leaking cock.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gon–” he stammered, gently smacking Geralt’s back again.

Geralt nodded and moved back up, nosing his jaw. “Do it, baby,” he breathed.

And _fuck_ , how could he say no to _that_? Geralt _knew_ he was weak for pet names, which was why the evil bastard usually saved them for in the bedroom. Jaskier spilled all over their stomachs, and Geralt followed barely two seconds later, adding to the mess.

Geralt rested his forehead against Jaskier’s shoulder, taking deep breaths.

“Hmm,” Geralt said after a few long, silent moments.

Jaskier nodded, still a little out of breath. He looked down and cringed at the mess on their stomachs. Geralt smirked and reached for the shower head, rinsing them off.

“So…” Jaskier said, just to be difficult.

Geralt rolled his eyes, entirely fond, and kissed his forehead. “I like them.”

“I think _love_ would be a more fitting–” he started, stopping when Geralt playfully smacked his ass. He pouted and wrapped his arms around Geralt’s neck. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Geralt just shrugged, a cocky and pleased grin on his face.


End file.
